Conférence et conséquence
by Moriganes
Summary: Lévy, la mage des mots de Fairy Tail, est en thèse à l'université de Crocus. Un jour le doyen lui annonce l'arrivée d'intervenants exceptionnels. Cette histoire se passe environs huit ans après la reconstruction de la guilde.
1. Prologue

Crédits : Personnage et monde Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima, le nom du doyen est celui d'un des magiciens bleus de Tolkien.

* * *

L'université de Crocus était un vaste campus. Les bâtiments, de style néogothique, proposaient un large choix d'enseignements, de la médecine à l'histoire en passant par l'étude de la magie. Dans l'aile consacrée à cette étude, une jeune femme de vingt-six ans, plutôt petite, aux longs cheveux azur ondulés, aux grands yeux noisette, portant un haut vert sans manche et une jupe portefeuille blanche lui arrivant aux genoux et des espadrilles rouges, lisait un roman dans la salle de détente du département. Elle était tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil en croûte de cuir marron. Un peu plus loin d'elle, assises autour d'une table, trois jeunes étudiantes s'émoustillaient en feuilletant le dernier Weekly Sorcer. Il s'agissait d'un numéros spécial sur les dragon slayers. En effet, depuis leur victoire sur Achnologia, leur niveau de popularité avait atteint des sommets. Tous se félicitaient d'avoir de tels héros dans le royaume de Fiore. Les jeunes filles discutaient fort au point que notre lectrice les entendait parfaitement.

\- Moi, si je devais, choisir, ce serait Natsu, son sourire et trop beau, dit une en rêvassant.

\- Pas possible, il a une femme, et je crois qu'ils viennent d'avoir un enfant, l'informa une seconde.

\- Bah…Il en va peut-être en avoir marre un jour, rigola la première. En attendant, je me contenterais de Sting, que c'est triste de se rabattre sur un homme sexy, puissant, charmeur…

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Rogue est plutôt mignon et…mystérieux, dit une troisième.

\- Lui aussi, il a quelqu'un, nargua la seconde étudiante.

\- Très bien Miss Tue-l-amour, toi, c'est lequel que tu préfères ? Demanda la première étudiante.

\- Gajeel Redfox, bien sûr. Grand, fort, le bad boy ténébreux aux piercings, et…rien n'indique qu'il ait quelqu'un, sourit-elle.

Elles rigolèrent d'elles-mêmes à nouveau.

Gajeel Redfox, ce nom à l'oreille de la femme aux cheveux azur signifiait tellement de sentiments, de souvenirs. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle était venue à Crocus pour faire ses études, sept ans déjà. Elle ne descendait plus à Magnolia, sa thèse sur le langage des dragons lui prenait trop de temps. Et il ne venait jamais à Crocus. Ils étaient amis, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle songeait à ce passé de mage de Fairy Tail, elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit son nom.

\- Un courrier pour Miss Macgarden, un courrier pour Miss Macgarden, un courrier pour Miss Macgarden, répéta un bird-mail orange.

Lévy tendit la main pour réceptionner la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et l'hologramme d'un vieil homme joufflu, barbu, grisonnant, habillé d'une blouse de professeur de l'université, apparut.

\- Lévy, dit-il, il faut absolument que tu viennes dans mon bureau, j'ai une excellente nouvelle et j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ferma son livre, le rangea dans sa besace et partit en direction du bureau du doyen, dans le bâtiment Est. Elle monta l'escalier en pierre, toqua à une porte et entra. La secrétaire qui l'accueillit lui dit qu'elle peut aller dans le bureau et que le doyen l'attendait. Le bureau du doyen était grand, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères qui ne suffisaient pas à contenir tous les livres du doyen, puisque le bureau croulait sous les ouvrages. Le doyen leva sa tête au-dessus de ses piles livres pour voir la jeune femme. Il était tout enjoué. Il vint auprès de la bleutée.

\- Lévy, c'est merveilleux, s'enthousiasma-t'il.

\- Qu'y a-t'il, Docteur Pallando ? S'enquit Lévy avec un grand sourire en voyant la joie du vieil homme.

\- Les dragon slayers ont accepté de venir faire une intervention à l'université.

\- Vraiment ! S'étonna-t'elle. Et lesquels ?

\- Et bien les cinq qui ont été élevés par un dragon, répondit fièrement le doyen.

 _Donc Natsu, Sting, Wendy, Rogue et…Gajeel_ , alors elle allait le revoir finalement au bout de sept années.

\- Je les connais un peu, et je ne les vois pas faire une conférence, dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant leur vécu avec les dragons pourrait apporter tellement à la connaissance des magies anciennes.

\- Je partage votre avis, le mieux serait…elle réfléchit un instant, d'organiser une sorte de question-réponse, permettant aux étudiants et aux professeur de poser les questions aux dragon slayer. Bien sûr, cela demande d'être animé par quelqu'un.

Le vieil homme sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Bien, tu t'en chargeras ! déclara-t'il.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama-t'elle.

\- Tu l'as dit, tu les connais, puis tu enseignes et étudies ici, donc c'est parfait, argumenta Pallando.

\- Effectivement, je les connais, et je préfère vous prévenir, ils sont incontrôlables, prévint Lévy avec son ton le plus sérieux.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il confiant, puis cela te permettra certainement de soutenir ta thèse plus rapidement.

 _Il l'avait bien eux,_ Lévy était persuadée que c'était son plan depuis le début. Il était aussi retors que Maître Makarov.

\- Je vais le faire, soupira-t'elle résignée. Je présume que cela fera une bonne publicité pour l'université.

\- Exactement.

Sur ceux, elle repartit pour donner son cours de langues anciennes. Elle était un peu inquiète, les dragon slayers, surtout Natsu, avaient tendance à tout détruire sur leur passage. Elle souffla, au fond, elle était curieuse de voir comment se passerait cette conférence. Elle se demandait à quoi devait ressembler Gajeel, s'il avait changé. Tandis qu'elle marchait un homme lui prit la main, surprise elle le regarda. Il était châtain, les yeux vert, grand et plutôt beau.

\- Je t'invite ce soir, ma fée, dit-il.

Elle sourit.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent.


	2. Retrouvailles

Coucou,

Désolée, pour la fausse alerte Ah! Le printemps!... Il n'y a pas encore de nouveau chapitre...

Réponse : Non, je préfère les ténébreux au cheveux noirs...

Mais je vois pas Lévy avec un blond ou un roux (désolée Jett)...

Moi, je suis toujours sortie avec des blonds aux yeux bleus comme maintenant...

Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai les cheveux ailes de corbeau. Il y a peut-être des études là-dessus ?

Il paraît qu'on est attiré par ceux qui ont des gènes très différents de nous...C'est mieux les bâtards, ça vit plus longtemps et en bonne santé...

Enfin, je divague...

Je suis peut-être un peu sadique...Je sais pas... Ok, je le suis...

* * *

Le vent soufflait légèrement en cette journée estivale soulevant quelques mèches des longs cheveux azur ainsi que la légère robe d'été blanche de Lévy. Celle-ci attendait sur le quai de la gare de Crocus, le train en provenance de Magnolia. Elle appréhendait cette visite, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, il y avait cette fâcheuse tendance qu'avait le dragon slayer de feu de détruire les lieux où il se trouvait. Elle ne tenait absolument pas voir l'université réduite en cendres en quelques secondes. Et puis il y avait Gajeel. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis près de sept ans. Elle repensait à ses taquineries, son caractère de cochon, la fois où elle lui avait donné de l'air lors de leur combat contre Tartaros, leur vie au conseil, les nombreuses fois où il l'avait sauvée, leur rencontre douloureuse. Elle l'avait aimé malgré ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle s'était toujours gardée de lui dire. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui autant ? Elle avait tourné la page pourtant, elle était avec un homme merveilleux qu'elle aimait sincèrement. Cependant, ce matin, en choisissant sa robe, elle se surprit à se demander, si elle allait plaire au dragon slayer de fer. Peut-être qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais cela importait peu, ils avaient chacun leur vie dorénavant et Lévy n'avait aucune envie de changer la sienne. Elle adorait faire des recherches et enseigner à l'université. Elle se sentait épanouie intellectuellement et cela se voyait physiquement.

Malgré ses angoisses, elle était heureuse de revoir ses amis de Fairy Tail. Bien qu'elle voyait Wendy de temps. En effet, Wendy l'aidait fréquemment pour sa thèse sur les langages dragon. La mage céleste voyageait énormément du fait de son choix de se consacrer à procurer des soins aux plus démunis dans des régions défavorisés. Elle passait donc à Crocus pour se procurer les potions qui lui étaient nécessaires. Elle était devenue une véritable battante, et une femme magnifique, plus grande que la mage des mots. Mais là, il s'agissait de se revoir ensemble, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, même s'il n'y avait pas tout le monde, c'était comme-ci, un bout de Fairy Tail venait à elle.

Le train arriva en garde, le message de Wendy sur sa lacrima compacte indiquait qu'ils étaient dans la voiture douze. Elle regardait donc la porte avec le numéro en question, elle vit d'abord une jeune femme avec une robe verte et des cheveux bleus foncés attachés en queue-de-cheval accompagnée d'une exceed blanche.

\- Wendy ! Charuru ! s'exclama la bleutée.

\- Lévy ! Sourit Wendy.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Constata Charuru.

\- Vous aussi.

Suivant, la mage bleue, le dragon slayer de feu sortit et récupérait des bagages qui lui étaient tendus. Il portait un sarouel noir et une chemise col mao sans manche couleur rouge ouverte sur le haut. Les bagages lui étaient tendus par une jeune femme blonde avec une robe courte rose et des dentelles noires pour décorer. Elle portait un bébé contre elle.

\- Natsu ! Lu-chan !

\- Lévy-chan ! S'exclama la blonde en arrivant en trombe. Je suis tellement contente !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Yo Lévy ! Dit le dragon slayer avec son beau sourire.

\- Je te présente Kay Ignir Heartfilia-Dragnir, dit fièrement Lucy.

\- Il est trop mignon !

Lévy remarqua tout de suite que le petit avait les yeux de son père et des petits cheveux blonds comme sa mère.

\- Aye sir ! Ajouta un exceed bleu.

\- Happy !

\- Bonjour Lévy, dit un autre exceed, celui-ci noir avec une cicatrice.

Lévy se sentit submergée par la joie en revoyant son ancien partenaire de mission. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra, trop fort au goût de l'exceed.

\- Lé..Lévy…tu m'étouffes, souffla-t'il difficilement.

La bleutée desserra son étreinte, confuse par son emportement. Le chat lui sourit, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

\- Hoï ! La crevette ! T'essayes de tuer mon chat !

À l'entente de cette voix rauque, la bleutée sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle se retourna pour le voir. Vêtu d'un large pantalon en lin noir avec un marcel vert bouteille moulant son torse parfaitement musclé et des tongs, il avait coupé ses cheveux, devenu mi-long à court, toujours hérissés. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Il affichait un sourire en coin moqueur. En voyant ce sourire, son cœur se remit à faire ce morceau de tam-tam, qu'il avait joué si souvent pour lui, il y avait sept années de cela. Mais elle se reprit.

\- Toujours aussi aimable ! Dit la bleutée.

\- Toujours aussi maladroite ! Rétorqua-t'il.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant !

\- Toujours aussi p'tite !

\- Toujours aussi grand !

\- Toujours aussi futée !

\- Toujours aussi… _Je rêve ou il vient de me faire un compliment,je voulais dire qu'il est agaçant, sadique, grognon..._

\- T'as perdu ta langue crevette ? Taquina Gajeel.

Elle lui répondit simplement en lui montrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenus ! Déclara-t'elle. La conférence est ce soir, j'ai appris que vous ne vouliez pas des logements de l'université ?

\- Non, Sting nous invite à Sabertooth, répondit Natsu.

\- Je vois, dit Lévy.

\- Regardez ! C'est eux ! Hurla une jeune femme.

Un groupe de personnes se précipita vers les dragon slayers, en criant et prenant des photos.

\- Encore ! Soupira Lucy.

\- Des fans. En conclua Lévy.

\- Wendy, tu es trop belle !

\- Natsu comment t'as démoli Achnologia ?

\- Gajeel, tu veux bien me signer mon T-shirt.

Les trois dragon slayers étaient perdus dans cette foule et n'appréciaient pas forcément ce genre de manifestation. Lévy remarqua que Gajeel s'énervait, elle lui mit la main sur le bras. Il se calma instantanément. Lucy regardait cette scène avec un regard tendre, il y avait un lien indéniable entre eux, même après sept années de séparation. Ils réussirent à échapper à la foule.

* * *

Une fois le groupe sorti de la gare, Lucy demanda aux hommes d'aller déposer les bagages à Sabertooth, elle voulait rester l'après-midi avec Lévy et Wendy. Ils obtempèrent et prirent le chemin de la guilde des dragons jumeaux.

\- Elle est toujours aussi belle ! Hein ? Gajeel ? Taquina Panther Lily.

\- Tsss…

\- Très bien ne dit rien, après tout, cela t'as apporté tellement de ne rien dire, ajouta Lily las du comportement de son partenaire.

\- Il l'aimmmme, fit l'exceed bleu.

\- T'as gueule le matou ! Aboya le dragon slayer de fer.

\- De toute façon, peu importe, dit Natsu.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? S'étonna Happy.

\- Elle sent l'odeur d'un homme, dit froidement Gajeel.

* * *

\- Tu es fiancée ! S'exclama la constellationniste.

\- Oui, depuis peu, nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, précisa Lévy.

Les trois jeunes femmes et l'exceed blanche s'étaient installées sur la terrasse d'un café.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Charuru.

\- Vous le verrez au dîner ce soir, il s'appelle Lliam, il est professeur de littérature.

\- Je vois, Mira va être déçu.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela Lu-chan ?

\- Mira espérait qu'avec vos retrouvailles entre toi et Gajeel, il se passerait quelque chose, dit Wendy.

\- Vraiment, pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ?

-Lévy-chan ne fait pas ton innocente !

Lévy s'empourpra. Et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Avant la conférence, le doyen avait invité ses hôtes à dîner. Cela comprenait les cinq dragon slayers, Lucy, Yukino, Lévy et son fiancé. Celui-ci n'était pas arrivée. Les exceeds gardaient le petit Kay à Sabertooth. Ils étaient installés dans les appartements du doyen au sein du campus. Sa salle à manger était vaste avec une table ronde en son centre. Ils discutèrent, enfin, le dragon slayer de lumière, celui de feu et celui de fer se goinfraient, tandis que les autres convives discutaient. Puis un homme grand, châtain, avec des yeux verts et les cheveux courts entra dans la pièce.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, dit Lliam en entrant.

Lors de son entrée les cinq dragon slayers se braquèrent. Ils avaient l'air tendus. Le nouveau venu embrassa chastement la bleutée.

\- Alors vous êtes les grands dragon slayers, enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main à Natsu.

Le dragon de feu refusa de lui serrer la main.

\- Euh…Je suis Lucy, enchantée, rattrapa la constellationniste.

Voyant que les dragon slayers n'allaient pas le saluer, il n'insista pas et s'assit à côté de Lévy. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas la réaction des dragon slayers. Elle était même choquée que ses amis réagissent comme cela. Le dîner continuait dans une atmosphère tendue. Voyant que Lévy était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Lliam prit la main de celle-ci. C'en était trop pour le dragon slayer de fer, il sortit brusquement de la salle.

\- Gajeel ! S'indigna Lucy.

Lévy n'osait rien dire. Lliam se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai l'impression que le problème vient de moi, je vais lui demander ce qu'il a, dit-il.

La bleutée n'était pas convaincue que cela fut une bonne idée. Le dragon slayer de fer était d'une nature impulsive, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Gajeel pouvait en venir facilement au poing. Mais le châtain lui fit un regard rassurant. Les autres dragons continuaient à le fusiller du regard alors qu'il sortait.

\- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de tension, dit le doyen, que vous arrive-t'il ?

\- Rien, répondit Sting en serrant les dents.

Soudain, des bruits de bagarres retentirent à l'extérieur. Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Gajeel, furieux, envoyait un coup de poing à Lliam, le projetant contre le mur.

\- Lliam ! S'inquiéta la bleutée.

Sting et Rogue retinrent Gajeel, attrapant chacun un bras du dragon. Mais ces derniers espéraient que le dragon slayer de fer n'allait pas utiliser sa magie.

\- Calme-toi, dit Rogue.

Les femmes hormis Wendy aidèrent le châtain. Voyant les larmes de Lévy ainsi que la peur dans son visage, le dragon slayer de fer cessa de se débattre et se défit de l'emprise des deux autres dragons. Il sortit brusquement, visiblement hors de lui. Rogue le suivait. Lliam se releva, la lèvre inférieure ouverte.

\- Merci, dit-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

Sur ces mots, le dragon slayers de feu sentit son sang bouillir.

\- Enfoiré ! il envoya un coup de poing au fiancé de Lévy.

\- Natsu ! S'indigna Lucy.

\- Il le mérite Luce. On a arrêté Gajeel juste parce qu'il t'aurait tué, ragea le mage de feu.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla Lévy les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin ?

Les dragon slayers baissèrent la tête, ils n'avaient aucune envie de blesser Lévy. Wendy, d'abord hésitante, s'approcha de la bleutée et commença à lui parler.

* * *

Je suis sortie avec un châtain aux yeux verts...C'était un connard...( En restant polie!)


	3. Conférence

Coucou !

Merci pour les com', et de suivre cette nouvelle fic, elle sera très courte par rapport aux deux autres.

Réponse aux reviews : 

La phrase de fin, elle n'est pas de l'histoire, c'est moi qui ait eu une mésaventure (j'aurais peut-être dû le préciser).

\- Cette fic n'est pas la suite D'extrait d'une vie, de deux vie, d'une vie, c'est autre chose.

\- Elle se passe bien dans le monde de FT, je voulais juste que l'université ait un style british, le néo-gothique est un style qu'utilise Mashima notamment pour le conseil (voir arc Tartaros début). Je trouve que cela va bien avec le monde de la magie.

\- Est-ce que je suis happy-end ou pas ? Je dirais que ça dépend des histoires.

J'aime bien faire retrouver Lévy et Gajeel des années plus tard pour leur donner un peu plus de maturités et pour ouvrir un peu plus le personnage de Gajeel au sentiment amoureux.

Enfin, merci de suivre mes fics...Bonne lecture :

* * *

Des sanglots et des reniflements se faisaient entendre dans les toilettes pour femmes de l'aile C de l'université de Crocus. Trois femmes, attristées, étaient devant la porte d'une des cabines. Lucy , Yukino et Wendy ne savaient pas quoi dire pour consoler leur amie. Dans la cabine, la jeune femme aux cheveux azur était recroquevillée sur la cuvette des toilettes fermées. Son visage caché dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, ou du moins, de plus haut. Elle avait pensé avoir enfin tout réussi, qu'elle pouvait montrer aux autres qu'elle n'était pas faible. Et ce fut, selon elle, un échec. Humiliée, trahie, brisée étaient les mots qui correspondaient le mieux à ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment pouvait-elle se prétendre mage après cela ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Elle avait tout donné à cet homme. Elle avait la nausée en y pensant.

\- Lévy-chan, c'était un sort puissant, Yukino et moi ne l'avons pas sentit non plus. Il fallait les sens de dragon slayer pour le remarquer, consola Lucy.

Peut-être, mais elles, cela ne faisait pas trois ans qu'elles le connaissaient.

\- Docteur Pallando a appelé le conseil, il va être arrêté, dit Wendy.

La bleutée ne dit rien. Quoi dire ? Qu'elle s'était fait bernée par une magie interdite. Malgré sa gentillesse naturelle, elle aurait aimé laisser Gajeel le massacrer.

-Wendy, combien ? demanda la bleutée entre deux sanglots.

\- Lévy-chan, supplia la mage céleste.

\- Combien ? Insista la mage des mots.

\- Il sentait l'odeur de quatre femmes, dit la dragon slayer à regret.

Quatre femmes au moins ont aussi été dupées comme elle, il utilisait sa magie de manipulations sur elles et couchait avec elles. Elle était perdue, son cœur était perdu.

\- Lévy-chan, il y a toujours la conférence.

* * *

À proximité de la porte des toilettes pour femmes, dans le couloir, quatre dragon slayers attendaient. Gajeel adossé au mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, restait impassible, mais il était évident que son sang bouillait à l'intérieure. Les dragon jumeaux patientaient aussi de l'autre côté du couloir. Natsu faisait les cent pas, Lévy était comme une petite sœur pour lui, il aurait aimé faire plus pour elle.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la bleutée, elle avait les yeux rouges. Les hommes se redressèrent.

\- Bon ! La conférence commence dans dix minutes, commença-t'elle sur un ton autoritaire. Je veux que Natsu et Gajeel soient à chaque bout de table, je préfère que vous soyez loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ? Sétonna le dragon slayer de feu.

Elle s'approcha de celui-ci, gonfla ses joues et fronça les sourcils. Gajeel ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage en la voyant ainsi. Elle mit son index sur le rose en signe d'autorité.

\- Parce que je pense que tu es incapable de te contrôler, parce que je n'ai aucune envie que tu détruises cet endroit, parce que lorsque vous êtes à proximité l'un de l'autre, c'est le désastre assurer, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Tous regardèrent la bleutée, les yeux écarquillés, ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la femme brisée qui pleurait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- C'est bon ! Luce me menace d'abstinence pendant deux mois si je fais une connerie.

\- Putain ! Deux mois ! S'exclama Sting.

\- Je m'en fiche, sache que je n'ai confiance qu'en Wendy et Rogue, dit la bleutée.

\- Eh ! protesta le dragon de lumière.

La mage des mots alla vers celui-ci le regard noir.

\- Parfaitement Eucliff, je sais que tu es aussi illuminé qu'eux, sans mauvais jeux de mot. Si tu fais quoique ce soit, je t'attache et je te mets dans le navire marchant qui va au bout du monde. Menaça Lévy.

Le dragon sacré sentit un haut-le-coeur en pensant à cette torture.

\- Gihi !

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, cria-t'elle au dragon slayer de fer.

Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il était bien trop content de voir la crevette avoir à nouveau la hargne.

\- Elles foutent vraiment toute la trouille les femmes de Fairy Tail, observa le dragon slayer de lumière.

\- Dixit le type qui passe son temps à draguer la tigresse la plus dangereuse de notre guilde, ironisa Rogue.

\- Tsss...

\- Donc l'emplacement c'est Natsu, Rogue, Sting Wendy et Gajeel, et pas autres choses. Maintenant allez-y. Ordonna la linguiste avec un regard menaçant.

\- Aye, dirent Natsu et Sting qui tremblaient d'effrois face à l'autorité de la petite mage.

Tous partirent en direction de l'amphithéâtre où avaient lieu la conférence, exceptée Lévy. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Elle tiendrait. Elle était forte, elle faisait une thèse, elle était de Fairy Tail. Elle s'était engagée à tenir cette conférence, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gajeel avec son sourire en coin la fixant de son regard grenat. La bleutée rougit légèrement. Il se pencha vers elle.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de m'attacher crevette, dit-il taquin.

Elle s'empourpra. Il tourna les talons et partit à son tour avec sa démarche nonchalante. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient revenus à la normale, mais elle savait une chose, c'était qu'il resterait toujours un crétin, son crétin, alors...

\- Crétin, murmura-t'elle avec un doux sourire en le regardant partir.

\- Gihi, entendit-elle en guise de réponse.

* * *

Le grand amphithéâtre Mithrandir était bondé. Les dragon slayers, assis derrière le bureau de l'amphithéâtre sur l'estrade, s'étaient installés dans l'ordre que leur avait ordonné Lévy. Celle-ci désignait les personnes pouvant poser les questions, des micros lacrima volant dans les gradins. Les sujets portaient sur les comportements des dragons, leurs habitudes alimentaires, leur milieu de vie, leur espérance de vie. Beaucoup furent fascinés d'apprendre que les dragons et les dragon slayers s'alimentaient aussi de l'élément qu'ils contrôlaient. De plus, apprendre aussi qu'Achnologia était en réalité un chasseur de dragon laissa perplexe l'auditoire. Puis arrivèrent des questions sur le comportement amoureux des dragons.

\- Est-il vrai que les dragons n'ont qu'un seul compagnon ou compagne dans leur vie ?

\- Oui, dit Wendy, les dragons fondent une famille avec un seul compagnon et ils ne peuvent être séparés, les compagnons échanges leur odeur afin de signifier qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre et ils restent fidèles tous leur vie.

Une jeune femme demanda :

\- Et pour les dragons slayer ?

Wendy rougit, les dragon slayers rigolèrent à cette question, la mage céleste continua.

\- Et bien, les dragons slayers ont une partie humaine qui fait qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais uniquement avant qu'ils n'appartiennent à leur âme sœur.

\- Comment appartiennent-ils à leur âme sœur ? S'enquit une étudiante.

\- Toi ! tu veux un dragon slayer pour toi, plaisanta Sting avec un sourire charmeur.

L'assemblée rigola, puis Rogue répondit.

\- Lors du première échange physique avec cette personne, nous mordons avec nos crocs notre partenaire dans le cou, une marque similaire apparaît sur nous.

Lévy regarda Lucy d'un air interrogateur et vit qu'elle avait des marques de crocs dans le cou que la blonde avait tentées de cacher avec du maquillage.

\- Nous ne pouvons fonder un foyer uniquement avec notre âme sœur, ajouta Natsu. Cette personne est tout pour nous, dit-il en regarda sa blonde rougir.

\- Comment vous les choisissez ? demanda une auditrice.

\- Ça c'est un mystère, il paraît que les humains, vous appelez cela l'amour, plaisanta le dragon de lumière.

\- Et vous avez tous un compagnon ou une compagne ? Demanda-t'elle.

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau.

\- Tsss…C'est perso ça. Répondit Gajeel.

\- Une autre question ? fit Lévy, la dernière par contre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a aidé à vaincre Acnologia?

\- Être à bloc ! répondit cash Natsu avec ferveur.

Les Quatre autres soupirèrent.

\- Ce qui nous aide réellement, commença Rogue, c'est notre volonté de protéger les personnes auxquels on tient.

\- C'est surtout que Natsu voulait se faire passer pour un héros ! Hurla une voix au fond de l'amphithéâtre.

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait dit ces paroles.

\- Grey ? ! S'étonna Lévy.

Il descendit pour dire bonjour aux filles avec un grand sourire. Lévy était tellement heureuse de revoir Grey, elle voulait lui poser plein de questions, savoir comment allait Juvia. Mais elle fut prise de court par le mage de feu.

\- Tu pouvais pas venir discrètement, lui reprocha Natsu.

\- Dixit le type le moins discret du monde, ironisa le mage de glace avec dédain.

\- T'as un problème avec ça, enfoiré ? Grogna-t'il.

\- Du calme la salamandre, dit Gajeel.

\- Je t'emmerde la boîte de conserve, rétorqua le rose qui s'enflammait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Aboya le dragon slayer de fer en se relevant.

\- Tu deviens sourd avec l'âge, le cloue.

\- Enfoiré.

\- Et c'est parti, dit Wendy résignée.

Natsu envoya un bout de la table sur Grey, tandis que Gajeel lui fit un coup de poing en acier pour le calmer. Mais rien ni faisait, le dragon slayer de feu se releva immédiatement deux fois plus énervé et enflammé. Les spectateurs, en proie à la panique, sortirent.

\- C'était couru d'avance, soupira Lévy

\- Je te jure ceux-là, fit Lucy.

La bleutée tenta de les rejoindre pour les calmer, mais elle fut projetée en arrière. Le reste de la table allait lui atterrir dessus. Gajeel s'interposa et reçu le projectile à sa place. Cependant, elle fut assommée par un autre objet volant non identifié et elle perdit connaissance...


	4. Réflexion

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Dans une rue des Crocus, des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la nuit. Un homme grand,robuste, aux cheveux ébènes portait dans ses bras une jeune femme aux cheveux azur. Celle-ci commençait doucement à reprendre connaissance. Sa joue était collée contre un des pectoraux de l'homme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le torse de cet homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle se souvenait de ces bras protecteurs et de cette odeur de métal. Elle mit une main sur son pectoral gauche. Il s'arrêta et interrogea la jeune femme du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t'elle encore un peu étourdie.

\- La salamandre et le glaçon ont démoli ton université, t'as été assommée et la gamine t'as soignée, elle soigne les autres aussi, répondit simplement Gajeel avant de reprendre sa marche.

 _Toujours le même esprit de synthèse,_ constata intérieurement la bleutée.

\- Natsu, grrrr…Je vais le massacrer, ragea Lévy.

\- Va falloir que t'attendes ton tour pour ça, la bunnygirl s'en charge déjà. Et Titania arrive demain pour s'occuper des deux cons.

\- Je vois, dit-elle, puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Et tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'te ramène chez toi, crevette, expliqua le dragon slayer de fer.

\- Tu sais où j'habite ? Demanda la mage des mots incrédule.

\- La gamine.

 _Oui, c'est vrai._ Wendy savait où vivait Lévy. Elle la logeait, lorsqu'elle venait à Crocus.

\- Je peux marcher, tu sais ! Assura-t'elle.

\- Tsss…T'as reçu un sacré choc pour une petite crevette.

 _Il ne change pas._ Lévy en déduisit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Au fond, elle voulait bien rester dans ses bras, elle était rassurée d'être ainsi contre lui après les événements de la journée. Ils arrivèrent à une petite maison de ville de trois étages. Le dragon slayer déposa Lévy devant la porte.L'un en face, ils affichaient tous les deux un air un peu gêné. Ils ignoraient quoi dire.

\- Bon, ben…passe une bonne nuit crevette. Dit le brun en passant un une main dans ses cheveux.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Mais Lévy ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas tout de suite.

\- Tu vas pouvoir retrouver le chemin de Sabertooth ? Dit-elle tout fort.

Le brun se retourna.

\- T'insinues quoi, crevette ?

\- J'insinue que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, que je vais t'expliquer comment y aller et que je t'offre à boire.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un magnifique sourire, ancrant son regard noisette dans les yeux grenat de son interlocuteur, pleine d'espoir. Il hoqueta légèrement en entendant la proposition de la jeune femme.

\- Ok…, ronchonna-t'il pour la forme.

Ils montèrent des escaliers jusqu'au second étage. La bleutée ouvrit une porte donnant sur un séjour avec une cuisine américaine. Les murs du séjour étaient recouverts de bibliothèques remplies à craquer de livres. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un petit canapé orange et deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Des escaliers, dans le mur du fond, donnaient sur un étage.

\- Installe-toi ! Je vais te prendre une bière, elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de la guilde, dit la bleutée.

\- Hm…

Il s'installa sur le canapé, observant l'environnement de sa crevette. Il n'était pas étonné de trouver autant de livres, il en sourit même légèrement. Il retrouvait cette odeur de vieux papier mélangée au parfum florale de la belle mage des mots. Elle lui avait manqué. Levy, quant à elle, cherchait des bières dans son réfrigérateur. Puis elle découvrit l'état de sa robe, elle était sale et déchirée, irrécupérable. Elle se souvint qu'à l'époque de Fairy Tail de nombreuses robes avaient fini dans un piteux état. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, crevette ? S'étonna le brun.

\- C'est juste que…C'est Fairy Tail. Dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Il lui rendit.

\- Gihi.

Étrangement, Lévy était heureuse d'avoir eu un échantillon de l'ambiance de sa guilde, même si ce fut un véritable ouragan dans sa vie et tout cela en une journée. Elle apporta les bières sur la table et alla à une des étagères cherchant un plan pour expliquer au dragon slayer par où il devait passer pour rentrer. Elle le vit sur le haut, elle essayait de l'atteindre. Le ténébreux en la voyant afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Gihi, trop p'tite, Crevette ? taquina-t'il.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, elle tourna la tête pour lui répondre avec un beau sourire plein de défis. Puis elle fit apparaître des ailes et s'envola doucement, récupérant ainsi le document.

\- Tu vois, j'ai grandi ! Lui dit-elle fièrement.

\- Je vois, dit le brun.

Puis elle sentit un pincement au cœur, elle baissa la tête, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

\- Enfin, pas autant que je l'aurais espérée, murmura-t'elle.

Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer, puis elle se retrouva contre le torse de Gajeel. Elle aggripait avec ses mains fines le T-shirt du ténébreux, se laissant aller, sanglotant contre lui. Il caressait les cheveux de la belle avec une de ses mains, le menton posé sur son crâne.

\- Désolée, je croyais que je tiendrais plus longtemps, dit-elle tout en pleurant.

Il ne dit rien, il ne fit que resserrer encore plus son étreinte avec son bras. Lévy se sentit rassurée par ce geste, se calmant peu à peu. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, quelques instants. Seuls les reniflements de la jeune femme se faisaient entendre. Puis la mage des mots essuya ses larmes, le dragon écarta sa tête pour la regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de consoler les gens ? S'étonna-t'elle.

\- Chais pas c'est à force de fréquenter les autres, répondit-il en rosissant légèrement.

L'image de Lily, Lucy ou bien Wendy enseignant comment faire des câlins pour consoler une amie au dragon slayer d'acier apparut dans la tête de la bleutée. Elle se mit à rire. Gajeel arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ? grogna-t'il.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle avant de rire de plus bel.

Le brun pour le moins agacé par la réaction de la jeune femme défit son étreinte et s'assit à nouveaux sur le canapé, reprenant sa bière. Lévy se retrouva seule debout devant l'étagère, déjà en manque de cet instant, maudissant intérieurement son sens de l'humour et la susceptibilité du dragon slayer.

\- Alors c'est par où Sabertooth ? Demanda-t'il froidement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle était embêtée, elle aurait aimée rester encore un peu dans ses bras. Les bras de l'hommes qu'elle avait aimé ou qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle était perdue, ce qu'elle ressentait en cette instant c'était juste son cœur cherchant à sortir de sa cage thoracique avec ses battements puissant et saccadés en la présence du dragon slayer. Ce sentiment lui permettait de se sentir vivante et de se dire que ce coeur n'avait finalement pas été brisé. Mais il lui fallait du temps pour remettre ses idées au clair, mais en avait-elle ?

\- Tu reste à Crocus un peu ? demanda-t'elle.

Le brun la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il s'attendait à une réponse à sa question, plutôt qu'à une nouvelle question.

\- Non, Lily et moi, on repart demain matin. J'veux faire un quête de dix ans, dit-il.

Le cœur de Lévy rata un battement en entendant cette nouvelle. Une quête de dix ans, alors pendant dix, elle était sûre de ne plus le revoir.

\- Dix ans, murmura-t'elle avec amertume.

Le ténébreux n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la bleutée mit ses bras autour de son cou puissant et cala sa tête dans le creux de d'un de ses épaules. Elle pleurait à nouveau.

\- J'ai une chambre d'ami, dit-elle, je t'en prie reste ici. Je ne veux pas être toute seule cette nuit.

Il déglutit en entendant ces paroles. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, là.

\- Lévy…, murmura-t'il surpris et touché par les mots de la belle. Tu préfèrerais pas la bunnygirl ou la gamine.

Lévy fit non de la tête et ajouta :

\- Je veux que toi, mon partenaire d'examen, de mission et au conseil. Celui sur qui j'ai si souvent compté, dit-elle sanglotant.

Il mit ses deux bras autour de la jeune femme. Lui aussi avait toujours pu compter sur elle, sur son intelligence, sur son talent, sur sa détermination. Il posa sa tête contre son cou, humant son odeur si agréable de vieux papier et de fleur d'oranger. Lévy attendait la réponse avec crainte, elle ne voulait pas à nouveau ne plus le revoir pendant dix ans, alors si elle pouvait gagner sa présence pendant ne serait ce qu'une nuit. Elle ne le lâcherait pas cette fois.

\- Ok…Crevette. Mais il va falloir que t'aille pioncer, t'es crevée.

Elle sourit, et acquiesça en hochant la tête.

\- Merci, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Crevette, tu compte rester longtemps comme ça, finit par dire le dragon embarrassé par la situation.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en s'écartant.

Ils se faisaient face, même assis, il la dépassait. Il lui souriait, cela fit sourire la belle. Mais elle avait encore quelques larmes sur ses joues, il les essuya afin de ne voir que de la joie sur ce jolie visage.

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-elle.

Ils montèrent l'étage et arrivèrent à un palier où il y avait trois portes. Elle lui montra la chambre d'ami. La pièce était envahie par les livres. Il y avait un bureau et un lit double. Puis elle lui indiqua la salle de bain.

\- Voilà, on est loin du faste de Sabertooth, dit-elle.

\- T'en fais pas crevette.

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain. Lévy l'interpella, il s'arrêta tourna juste la tête sur le côté, regardant ainsi par derrière, pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. .

\- Gajeel ! Natsu a dit que tu l'aurais tué, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t'elle timidement.

Il baissa la tête ne regardant plus la bleutée et souffla.

\- Oui…dit-il.

\- Gajeel ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, il n'en valait pas cette peine, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il soupira alors que Lévy s'approchait de lui, il répondit :

\- Mais toi, t'en vaux la peine.

Puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La mage des mots resta un instant sur place comme pétrifiée par ces mots. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle sentait son coeur s'emballer à cause de cette phrase. Elle se ressaisit et descendit dans le salon.

* * *

Lorsque le brun sortit de la salle de bain en boxer, il vit la mage des mots monter les escaliers. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé. Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'ai brûlé des affaires de Lliam, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle avait eu besoin d'exprimer sa colère.

\- Gihi.

Elle partit à son tour dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Tandis qu'elle se lavait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle ne voulait pas ne plus le revoir durant dix ans. Son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Elle l'aimait encore, elle le savait au fond d'elle. _Tu n'es plus une adolescente apeurée !_ Se tança-t'elle. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, maintenant. Elle sortit de la douche, s'essuya et mit une serviette autour d'elle. Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle regardait la poignée d'une porte avec appréhension. Puis, après avoir pris une forte inspiration, elle se décida à la saisir, pour ouvrir la porte...


	5. Aveux

Coucou !

Voilà, nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Marine pour son gentil commentaire, et merci aux autres bien sûr.

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que la suite vous plaira...

* * *

Dans une chambre d'un petit appartement de Crocus, le silence régnait. Une jeune femme aux longs azur tombant en cascade sur ses épaules restait debout sans bouger. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette. Les rayons d'une lune pleine éclairaient sa peau laiteuse. Elle irradiait cette lumière lunaire, faisant d'elle une fée des astres, fille de cette dame au visage pâle. Face à elle, un homme grand et musclé aux cheveux ébène hérissés assis au bord du lit la contemplait avec ses yeux grenat. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, ses mains croisées entre ses cuisses. Son regard était celui d'un dragon devant le plus beau trésor qu'il lui avait été donner de voir.

Elle l'approcha doucement avec toute cette grâce et cette délicatesse qui la qualifiait. Il redressa légèrement son dos, dénouant ses mains afin de les poser sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Celle-ci caressa la joue du brun tandis qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard des magnifique orbes noisette de la belle. Elle frôlait de son autre main le corps parfaitement sculpté du dragon slayer, chaque partie de son torse était choyée par ce toucher rempli de tendresse. Elle trouvait le corps de cet homme doux et froid comme du marbre. Puis il posa une de ses mains calleuses sur la joue duveteuse de la jeune femme, l'incitant à avancer son beau visage du sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour se finir par se sceller. Deux langues se taquinèrent, se caressèrent et dansèrent ensemble dans un acte plein de désir, de fougue, de passion. La belle mage des mots entoura le cou de taureau du jeune homme avec ses bras fins. Un des bras puissants de l'homme plaqua le corps de la bleutée au sien. Puis enivré par le baiser, il s'allongea sur le lit en l'emportant, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle était sous lui. Le couple s'échangèrent des caresses brûlantes de plus en plus téméraires. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, haletants. Le brun martelait le cou de la jeune femme de baiser, il humait le doux parfum de vieux papier et de fleur d'oranger. Les mains de la belle effectuaient un ballet de caresses sensuelles sur le dos du ténébreux. Elle soupirait avec lascivité. Cette odeur, ce toucher, ces sons électrisaient le dragon. Il suçait, léchait le cou menue de la jeune femme. Une main du brun empoigna une cuisse remontant à une fesse rebondie de la belle.

\- Gajeel…J'ai tellement envie de toi. Susurra-t'elle d'une voix pleine de luxure dans le creux de son oreille.

Cette phrase fit croître l'excitation du brun. Il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de la belle dans un baiser sauvage. Lévy massait le cuir chevelu du mage, s'agrippant à ses cheveux ébène. Elle ondulait sous lui, frottant son corps frêle à celui du ténébreux. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il voulait…

\- Non, j'peux pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque emplie de regrets après s'être séparé de la belle.

Il se leva brusquement se frottant le crâne d'une main, il regardait la fenêtre faisant dos au lit. Lévy, abandonnée, ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit, remettant sa serviette en place. Elle venait d'être rejetée comme ça, d'un coup, alors qu'elle avait bien sentit qu'il la désirait. Elle déglutit et commença à parler, hésitante :

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle timidement.

\- T'es pas en état, répondit-il d'un ton sec sans même la regarder.

Lévy trouvait qu'il exagérait, elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Pour qui il se prenait ?

\- Je sais mieux que toi ce que je veux, dit-elle avec autorité. Je te demande juste une nuit, c'est si compliqué ?! Ragea-t'elle.

Il lui faisait toujours dos. Il ne répondait rien. Elle le fixait en attendant une quelconque réaction, mais il ne fit rien, il continuait de regarder cette fenêtre. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer, elle ne pouvait en supporter plus.

\- Je vois. Dit-elle en se levant. J'aurais mieux fait d'étudier le langage des plaques d'acier, puisque je ne suis toujours pas capable de comprendre le seul dragon slayer que je voulais comprendre, maugréa-t'elle en partant vers sa chambre, furieuse.

Dans sa chambre, elle alluma la lumière et mit rapidement un short et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit, s'adossant au mur et pliant les jambes contre sa poitrine, et laissa couler quelques larmes. Lorsqu'elle entendit le dragon slayer de fer entrer dans la pièce, elle le regarda. Il était appuyé au mur face à la jeune femme, il restait silencieux, il gardait son air impassible. Il n'avait pas manqué à la mage des mots cet air là. Cet air qui ne disait rien, qui ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment. Cet air qui lui avait empêché de dévoiler l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui durant toutes ses années.

\- Le seul homme que je veux, c'est toi ! C'était si terrible de me donner une nuit ?! Cria-t'elle.

\- J'peux pas te donner une nuit. Répondit-il calmement.

Lévy essuya rapidement ses larmes et se relava pour lui faire face. Elle ancra son regard plein de rage dans celui, impassible, du ténébreux.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'options puisque Monsieur est pressé de faire une quête de dix ans. Dit-elle avec hargne.

Il soupira.

\- T'es pas ce genre de femme, dit-il. Tu ne te contentes pas que d'une nuit.

Elle était hors d'elle. Elle enrageait d'autant plus qu'il avait raison, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, mais elle n'allait plus le revoir avant dix années. Elle se sentait comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Elle n'en pouvait plus après cette journée, la trahison, l'humiliation, la déception et maintenant le rejet, elle devait lâcher du lest et elle le fit.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime et cela depuis dix ans ! Comment ? Je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la réalité. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, comme tu as pu le voire ce fut un échec. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais, parce que, oui, il faut du courage pour parler de sentiments à Monsieur cœur d'acier qui ne pensait qu'à la baston…

\- Lévy…

\- Je continue ! interrompit-elle en haussant la voix. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je sais que c'est ridicule. Une intello, une crevette, tombée amoureuse de toi, le grand et fort Gajeel Redfox, je ne suis certainement pas une femme digne de toi ! Mais quelle femme arriverait à ta cheville ? Une Titania puissante aux atouts avantageux ? Une Mirajane au tendance sadique comme toi ? Désolée de ne pas être aussi désirable que les autres femmes de Fairy Tail, désolée d'être aussi petite, désolée de n'être pas aussi sexy que Lucy en bunnygirl, désolée d'être aussi naïve et gentille… Alors avec mon handicap, te demander une nuit d'amour ne me semblait pas si infernale que cela…

\- Je ne me contenterais pas que d'une nuit, affirma-t'il.

Elle hoqueta en entendant cette phrase. Elle examinait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il baissait les yeux, il n'était plus impassible comme à son habitude, il paraissait vulnérable. Un long silence envahit la pièce. Lévy se demandait si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'osait pas répondre quoique ce fut. Elle craignait trop d'avoir mal compris, mais elle avait besoin d'une confirmation.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- C'est compliqué Lévy, j'peux pas…

Il déglutit, il évitait le plus possible le regard de la belle mage des mots. Elle, elle le regardait avec plus d'intensité, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, si hésitant. À cette vue, le cœur de la linguiste battait encore plus fort, elle le trouvait encore plus beau ainsi. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son torse, il posa la sienne dessus, la caressant doucement. Elle sentait le cœur du dragon battre au même rythme que le sien.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Je…J'peux pas me contrôler, dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement.

Elle ne comprit pas, elle avait senti qu'il l'avait désirée, si c'était de cela qu'il voulait parler. Et alors ? C'était ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

\- Gajeel, de quoi tu parles ?

Il expira fortement. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder la bleutée dans les yeux.

\- J'veux te mordre, Lévy.


	6. Décision

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici la suite de cette fic...

Je vous remercie de la suivre, et vos com',

c'est vraiment sympa...

* * *

La chambre d'un appartement de Crocus était éclairée par quelques rayons zénithaux du soleil. Un homme, robuste aux cheveux ébène allongé sur le dos dans le lit, caressait doucement un des bras fins d'une jeune femme frêle blottie contre lui. Il entourait sa taille frêle d'un bras puissant et possessif. Il humait la douce odeur de tilleul émanant de la chevelure aux apparences d'une mer azur. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le pectoral musclé du dragon slayer, dormant encore malgré l'heure tardive. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc et un shorty jaune. Ils étaient ainsi sous le drap couleur crème dans le lit de la belle.

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. L'aveu du jeune homme avait provoqué de longs moments de réflexion et une avalanche de questions de la part de la mage des mots au grand damne du dragon qui n'aimait guère parler et encore moins de sentiments. Après de longues discussions, Lévy obtint un répit, Gajeel lui avait promi de ne pas partir en mission de dix ans, mais il ne voulait pas la mordre, l'envie était là…Mais il se l'interdisait.

Il la regardait, cette femme, songeant à sa requête, à ses mots. Il revoyait son regard suppliant empli de désir, de détermination. Il en avait rêvé de ses yeux, de ce visage si beau, de ses cheveux soyeux, de ses jolies petites lèvres roses charnues, de ce corps si menu. Trop menu… Malgré les années, la délicatesse n'était toujours pas son fort. Comment pouvait-il envisager de…s'unir à elle ? L'union avec un dragon était un acte violent, bestial et il était le plus robuste des dragon slayers à cause de la nature de sa magie, tandis qu'elle était la plus douces et fragiles des femmes. Il pensait que, avec son intelligence, elle le rejetterait. Même-lui, il ne se serait pas choisi… S'il était vraiment un type bien, il partirait ne voulant pour elle que son bien…ça c'était s'il avait été un type bien, mais il ne l'était pas…Gajeel Redfox restait toujours un type égoïste. Et cet être égoïste ne voulait qu'une chose la revendiquer pour lui seul. Il se posait tellement de question qu'il commençait à en avoir mal au crâne. La masturbation intellectuelle n'était vraiment pas son truc. Cette fille lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, en cet instant, il était incapable de ne pas sourire, incapable de ne pas se sentir bien en la voyant ainsi contre lui. Il écarta quelques mèches cachant le doux visage de la mage. À ce moment, elle se mit à gémir et à bouger doucement. Elle se frotta les yeux tout en baillant, puis s'étira comme un petit chat son le regard attendri du dragon. Elle ouvrit ses paupières sur ses orbes noisettes, qu'elle ancra directement dans ceux rubis du jeune homme, les soulignant d'un immense sourire illuminant la pièce bien plus que les rayons du soleil.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- 'Lut, crevette ! répondit-il.

Soudain, la mage des mots fit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle fronçait les sourcils affichant un air dubitatif sur son visage, tâtant du bout des doigts le corps de l'homme, humant son odeur, sous le regard surpris du mage d'acier. Elle agissait de manière méthodique vérifiant avec plus ou moins de pression, mais vérifiant quoi ?

\- Tu fais quoi crevette ? Demanda le ténébreux.

\- Je vérifie que tu es bien réel, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il pinça le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Ayeux ! Râla-t'elle en gonflant les joues de réprobation. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Ben, maintenant t'es fixée chui pas un rêve, répondit-il taquin.

\- Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Fit-elle en tapotant le torse du dragon slayer.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la soudaine attaque de chatouilles.

\- A…Arrêtes, supplia-t'elle entre deux fous rires.

Elle riait tellement, qu'elle sentait ses abdominaux tirer. Très vite, elle se retrouva sous lui, gigotant se débattant et riant aux éclats.

-D'ac… D'accord, je m'incline, abdiqua-t'elle.

Il arrêta sa torture un sourire en coin admirant la belle mage essuyer ses larmes. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme. Elle leva la main doucement, caressant délicatement la joue du brun. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer ce contact empli de tendresse et de chaleur. Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils pourraient se retrouver ainsi ensemble. Son coeur s'était allégé depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle ne pouvait douter de la sincérité des sentiments du dragon, il n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler pour rien. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas liés au grand regret de la jeune femme, elle désirait tellement...

\- Gajeel, embrasse-moi, ordonna-t'elle.

\- Tsss…Me donne pas d'ordre crev…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, la mage des mots s'était emparé de la lèvre inférieure du ténébreux, la mordillant légèrement. Le dragon slayer craqua, il passa sa main sous la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lévy entoura le cou musculeux du brun avec ses bras fins, se plaquant à lui et répondant avec avidité au baiser. Ils mirent fin au baiser, elle approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille du dragon et lui murmura :

\- Tu oublies une chose, dans notre équipe c'est moi le cerveau, dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

Elle prit dans sa bouche le lobe, jouant avec ses piercings avec sa langue.

\- T'as changé, Shorty ! dit le brun entre deux soupirs.

La jeune femme glissa ses mains le long du dos du brun, lui ne bougeait pas, hormis les frémissements que provoquait la belle pleine de désir. Il se sentait peu à peu perdre le contrôle, il la laissait faire. Elle ondulait sous lui frottant son corps frêle au musculeux du ténébreux, caressant de ses petites mains chaque muscle du dragon slayer.

\- Non, j'ai grandi, susurra-t'elle d'une voix pleine de luxure avant d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune homme avec plus de sauvagerie.

Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne passa dans la tête du brun, il la désirait tant…Il déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou de la belle. Celle-ci tenta de retirer le boxer de l'homme avec ses pieds, il prit la relève et retira le tissu. Elle en profita pour retirer son t-shirt, ne portant désormais plus que son shorty. Il la contempla caressant doucement le petit corps de la belle de sa main calleuse. Puis il prit un des seins fermes dans sa main titillant le bout avec son pouce, tandis qu'il mordillait l'autre bout de chaire rose durci par l'excitation. Elle gémit de plaisir, passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme en frottant le cuir chevelu.

Elle poussa du bassin pour pouvoir échanger sa place. Elle se retrouva au-dessus de lui à califourchon, il continuait à torturer sa poitrine de sa bouche tout en malaxant ses fesses après avoir glissé ses mains sous le tissu.

\- Gajeel, soupira-t'elle.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, ils approchèrent leurs visages. La belle déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant faisant une bise.

\- Fais-le, dit-elle confiante.

\- Lévy…

\- Fais de moi ta compagne, interrompit-elle.

Elle écarta ses cheveux de son cou. Il approchait sa bouche du cou menu de la bleutée, découvrit ses crocs et… la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. La bleutée, prise de panique, saisit le drap pour se couvrir et se plaqua contre son homme qui l'enlaça de ses bras protecteurs.

\- GAJEEL ! Hurla une furie vêtue d'une armure et aux cheveux écarlates, déboulant dans la pièce.

L'intruse se figea, écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire en découvrant le couple dans une telle situation.

\- Erza ?! Sourit la bleutée extrêmement gênée. Ça faisait longtemps !

La mage chevalière imitait une carpe ne sachant que dire. Puis une autre voix se fit entendre ainsi que des pas indiquant que l'on montait.

\- Lévy-chan, tu sais où est Gajeueueueuh…fit Lucy qui imita Erza immédiatement.

Lévy cacha son visage empourpré contre le torse de son homme, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ? Le ténébreux était, quant à lui ,extrêmement agacé, voire furieux. Elle sentait qu'il avait perdu toute excitation et que les muscles de son corps se raidissaient et pas pour les raisons qu'elle aurait espérées. Il serrait des dents et avait un léger rose de gêne apparaissant sur les joues. Lucy se mit à rigoler et prit un air coquin.

\- Ooooooooooh, Lévy-chan ! fit la constellationniste.

Un bruit de porte retentit plus bas.

-Yosh ! C'est sympa chez Lévy ! Dit une voix.

\- Natsu ! apela Lucy.

-Lu-chan ! râla la mage des mots.

Arrivèrent donc dans la pièce, les trois dragon slayers hommes qui restaient ainsi que Grey.

\- Tsss…Putain de bordel ! grogna Gajeel.

Natsu s'assit directement sur la chaise près du bureau sans être plus gêné que cela. Quant à Sting, il éclata de rire, Rogue et Grey affichèrent de légers sourires moqueurs.

\- On a galéré pour trouver, soupira Natsu.

-Je préférais que ce soit un rêve finalement, marmonna la mage des mots. Mais je vous en prie installez-vous, ajouta-t'elle avec ironie.

\- Vous êtes là pourquoi ? Demanda le dragon slayer de fer non sans hargne.

-Pour deux raisons expliqua Lucy. On te cherchait pour te parler du compromis que l'on a établi avec l'université et pour consoler Lévy-chan pour ce qui c'est passé hier.

-Moi, on m'a forcé, précisa Sting en montrant du regard une Titania complètement médusée. Mais n'empêche que j'remarque que t'as pris la partie consolation très à cœur, Gajeel !

\- Toujours le sens de l'argument imparable, Gajeel ! Plaisanta Rogue.

\- Il était temps, fit Grey.

Lucy prit sa lacrima compact prenant de toute évidence une photo.

\- Lu-chan ! Tu fais quoi ? Hurla la petite mage des mots.

\- Il faut que j'envoie ça à Mira, elle ne va pas en revenir, dit la blonde toute enjouée.

Mais sa lacrima compact eut l'horrible destin d'être brisée contre le mur par un pilier d'acier.

– MAINTENANT DEGAGEZ! Hurla Gajeel au point de faire trembler le quartier entier.

Tous obéirent, exceptée Erza qui restait toujours…figée, oui figée.

\- Vous avez oubliez Erza ! dit Lévy.

Lucy entra précipitamment avec Grey et ils récupérèrent la mage en armure en la soulevant.

\- Désolée, fit Lucy.

Puis ils sortirent en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte. Lévy posa à nouveau la tête sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci sentit des secousses venant du petit corps sur lui. Elle était morte de rire.

\- Ça t'fait rire crevette ! Grogna le ténébreux qui ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la situation.

\- Non…Mais, il faut bien avouer que tu ne l'avais pas senti venir celle-là, dit-elle entre deux rires.

\- Tsss…Fit-il en détournant le regard et en rosissant.

\- Tient, d'ailleurs, tu l'as pas senti ? Réalisa-t'elle une fois calmée.

\- J'allais faire de toi ma compagne, marmonna-t'il.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors tout mes sens étaient occupés à cette tâche, ronchonna-t'il.

\- Je vois, dit-elle.

Ils avaient encore raté une occasion, décidément, se dit-la bleutée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mordre rapidement et après on rejoint les autres ? Demanda-t'elle impatiente.

Il regarda à nouveau sa crevette.

\- Non, c'est un truc sérieux, après on doit coucher ensemble, et là chui plus vraiment motivé, dit-il.

Elle soupira déçue par cette réponse. Puis elle déposa une petite bise sur le nez de son dragon qui haussait les sourcils en la voyant faire.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Commentaires...

Sinon au prochain chapitre...


	7. Marchandage

Coucou, avant dernier chapitre,

Merci pour les reviews.

Réponses : 

Alors, Lisette, déjà merci pour ton commentaire détaillé,fort sympathique et de t'être égarée chez moi... En ce qui concerne Wendy, j'ai, en réalité, pensé que lorsqu'elle venait, le fiancée de Lévy n'était pas forcément présent, vu qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Je me suis dit qu'il profitait de la présence d'une amie de Lévy pour la laisser seule avec elle, entre filles, et s'adonner à des activités sans sa "bien-aimée". Donc dans ma petite tête, Wendy ne l'avait pas rencontré avant...

Mais avec l'annonce des fiançailles et la venue en nombre des amis de Lévy, il était bien obligé de se montrer...

Et bien voilà... bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise...

* * *

Heureuse…Oui, la jeune femme aux cheveux azur était heureuse…Elle avait une envie irrépréhensible d'afficher un sourire niais. Ce matin, en s'habillant, elle remit même un ruban noir avec une fleur à cinq pétales couleur rose, couleur de sa jolie robe à fine bretelle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas réutilisées un de ces accessoires. Elle se sentait vivante. _Pourquoi autant de bonheur ?_ Déjà, il y avait l'aveu de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant de temps. Ensuite, elle avait réussi après moult supplications à empêcher le dragon slayer de fer de partir en mission pour dix ans. Et enfin, l'accord passé avec la guilde prévoyait que les mages qui avaient participé à la destruction des bâtiments universitaires, ce qui incluait Gajeel, aidaient à la reconstruction afin d'alléger la note de réparation des guildes. Le ténébreux allait donc devoir rester à Crocus le temps du chantier. Comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Malgré l'avortement de ses fiançailles, malgré le cataclysme originellement Natsuesque qu'avait subi l'université, malgré le petit incident honteux de ce matin, son cœur était rempli de bonheur. Tandis que le vent jouait avec les méandres de sa chevelure, elle discutait tranquillement avec ses amies, attablées à la terrasse d'un salon de thé librairie que la linguiste affectionnait particulièrement. Lucy portait tendrement le petit Kay endormi contre elle. Wendy, accablée par la fatigue due au soin qu'elle avait dû prodiguer durant la nuit, était ravie de s'asseoir. Charuru heureuse de pouvoir savourer un thé digne de ce nom avait pris forme humain, ayant l'apparence d'une jeune femme qui ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards masculins. Yukino et Minerva s'étaient jointes à elle. La tigresse brune avait dû user de beaucoup de moyens de persuasion pour faire admettre au dragon de lumière que oui avoir fait un rugissement du dragon sacré de lumière ayant causé un trou béant dans un mur était un acte de destruction et que, par conséquent, il devait, lui aussi, se plier à cet accord. Erza, en digne meneuse d'hommes, s'était proposée pour diriger le chantier et pour assurer le bon déroulement des travaux. Rogue avait, quant à lui, exempté de sanction, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas participé aux échanges musclés des autres mages masculins. Il gérait donc la guilde en l'absence de son jumeau, le flegme du dragon de l'ombre devenait légendaire, provoquant une pointe de jalousie chez la constellationniste de Fairy Tail qui rêvait qu'un jour son dragon se contrôlât un peu plus souvent. Rogue, lui, restait d'un stoïcisme à toutes épreuves, excepté lorsque l'on touchait à Frosh, à sa femme et certainement à son…

\- Yukino ! Tu es enceinte, c'est merveilleux ! S'enjoua Lucy. Et toi, tu le savais Wendy ?

\- Je l'ai senti, dit lentement la bleue un peu patraque.

\- N'en voulez pas à Wendy-sama, je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, dit la constellationniste de Sabertooth vêtue d'une légère robe blanche à ruban bleu pâle.

\- Alors un bébé dragon ? Demanda Charuru.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, répondit la blanche.

\- Tu le seras bien assez tôt, répondit la blonde dans un ton empli d'expérience.

La mage des mots fut interpellée par cette phrase.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là Lu-chan ?

\- Eh bien lors de ma troisième semaine de grossesse, j'ai dévorer le feu de la chaudière

\- Sérieusement ! S'étonnèrent les jeunes femmes.

\- Oui et bien sûr c'était en hivers, heureusement que Natsu est vite rentré de mission.

\- Alors tu mangeras de l'ombre ? Demanda la belle brune aux courbes plantureuses soulignées d'une robe kimono courte mauve avec des fleurs rose.

\- Seulement si c'est un dragon, précisa Wendy.

\- Toi, Lévy t'auras intérêt à prendre des couverts en bois, ricana Lucy.

La bleutée se raidit et s'empourpra immédiatement.

\- Ce…C'est…C'est un peu tôt po…pour parler de ça, bredouilla la bleutée embarrassée.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, vous êtes bien parti pourtant, taquina la blonde.

\- Lu-chan ! S'indigna Lévy.

Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent tandis que la petite linguiste se ratatinait sur elle-même par honte.

\- Il ne m'a même pas mordu, ronchonna Lévy en faisant mine de bouder.

\- Encore heureux, sinon même l'arrivée d'Erza n'aurait pas pu vous interrompre, dit Lucy.

Lévy leva la tête, intriguée par la phrase de son amie.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Minerva un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, commença Lucy gênée. Après que Natsu m'ait mordue, il est devenu incontrôlable, dit vaguement la blonde.

Les femmes regardèrent Yukino pour avoir une quelconque confirmation.

\- Rogue aussi ne s'est plus contrôlé, dit-elle doucement toute rougissante.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista Minerva, toute ouie aux propos des deux femelles de dragon slayer.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a fait toute la nuit et le lendemain, dit Lucy.

\- Tant que cela ! S'étonna la bleutée un peu inquiète.

Les deux constellationnistes hochèrent la tête afin d'acquiescer.

\- M…mmais…comment cela ? bégaya la mage des mots rouge.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive, il se produit une telle concentration hormonale, le dragon slayer dépose son odeur sur sa femelle en lui faisant l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, informa la dragon slayer céleste froidement, bien trop fatiguée pour être honteuse.

Lucy sortit un gloussement.

\- Vu que le tien est le plus endurant, ça promet pour toi, dit-elle à la doctorante.

\- Finalement, je devrais peut-être accepter les avances de Sting, dit Minerva pensive.

Lévy, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle comprenait mieux les hésitations du mage de fer. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche…

\- Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas du même gabarit que moi, s'inquiéta-t'elle, Yukino fait du karaté, Lucy avec ta magie tu t'es renforcée…moi, je suis qu'une…

-…Une crevette, finirent les femmes en riant.

La jeune femme aux cheveux azur cacha son visage dans les mains, envahie par la honte et l'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lévy-chan, dit doucement Wendy. Pour un dragon, il n'y a rien de plus important que de protéger son âme sœur.

\- Puis tu verras ce sera la meilleure nuit de ta vie, dit Lucy sur un ton coquin.

\- Enfin, si tu arrives à la vivre, précisa Charuru d'un ton sec.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec le chantier, il n'aura pas de moment à lui, comprit Lévy, en plus Erza ne le laissera pas une minute…

\- Ça tu peux compter sur elle, dit Lucy avec compassion.

La bleutée fit un long soupire déchirant plein de désespoir, voyant dans quelle impasse elle se trouvait…

* * *

Les filles avaient réussi à rassurer Lévy, bien qu'elles furent la cause de ses angoisses. Elles allèrent rejoindre le chantier pour y découvrir un champs de ruine. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, c'était certain. La jeune mage aux cheveux azur avait apporté un paquet, un fraisier du meilleur pâtissier de Crocus, elle devait bien cela à Erza après le traumatisme de ce matin, puis la linguiste avait une idée en tête... Elle remarqua la mage chevalière prenant très à cœur son travail de chef de chantier, habillée d'une combinaison orange et d'un casque, elle s'évertuait à vérifier avec sérieux et zèle que le sol fut bien nivelé. Happy, Lily et Lector encourageaient, quant à eux, leurs partenaires respectifs. Lily un sifflet à la bouche donnait la cadence de travail, Happy motivait avec des « aye sir » criés à tout va. Et Lector persuadait Sting d'avancer en répétant des « Sting-kun peut les faire mieux que les autres ». Finalement, il ne manquait que Juvia pour aider son Grey-sama. L'aile C était complètement détruite, Lucy souffla en voyant ce carnage.

\- Ils vont en avoir pour des mois, dit-elle.

Lévy haussa des épaules avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-elle enjouée avant d'avancer vers la mage au cheveux écarlates.

Les cinq femmes la regardaient avec un sourire en coin comprenant parfaitement ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Lévy arriva près d'Erza.

\- Euh…Erza !

Cette dernière fit un geste autoritaire de la main, signe de ne plus avancer, inspecta de loin les travailleurs, voyant qu'ils continuaient malgré les nouvelles venues, elle fut rassurée. Elle sourit gentiment à son amie.

\- Qu'y a-t'il Lévy ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Je t'ai apporté ceci, dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

Les yeux de la mage aux armure scintillèrent en voyant l'incroyable chef d'œuvre que lui tendait son amie.

\- C'est pou…pour moi ? Bégéya-t'elle excitée.

Oui, dit Lévy, qui posa le paquet sur la table où était enroulés les plans.

La bleutée lui tendit une cuillère qu'elle accepta volontiers.

\- Vois-tu c'est le meilleur pâtissier de Crocus qui l'a fait et si tu l'aimes, je pourrais te donner…

\- hmmmmmm, fit la mage aux armure dans un râle de jouissance, en prenant une bouchée.

\- …l'adresse. Finit la bleutée satisfaite de l'effet que provoquait le gâteau.

La rouge écarquilla ses yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- Vraiment ? Où est-ce ? S'enquit-elle avec empressement.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais te le dire en échange d'un petit quelque chose, dit la mage des mots d'une manière faussement innocente tout en regardant son homme.

Erza comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Chercherais-tu à m'acheter Lévy ? Gronda-t'elle avec suspicion.

\- T'acheter ! Moi ! S'offusqua la jeune femme d'une manière un peu trop théâtrale. Non, je voudrais juste que tu accordes à Gajeel disons… trois jours de repos…

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, et tu crois qu'un fraisier suffira à empêcher ce nigaud de faire son travail.

\- Pas un fraisier, l'adresse de la pâtisserie, et puis j'ai déjà prévenu le pâtissier de t'en préparer cinquante sur mon compte bien sûr, précisa la bleutée. Tu imagines, tous ses fraisiers abandonnés, si personne ne venait les chercher, ajouta la bleutée en faisant mine d'être attristée par le terrible sort des cinquante pâtisserie potentiellement orphelines.

La mage chevalière posa ses main sur les hanches, le dos droit et hocha le tête, considérant un instant son amie.

\- Tu es très forte, affirma-t'elle.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? demanda Lévy avec des yeux de chat battu et une petite moue.

\- Je lui accorde trois jours pas un de plus, si tu ajoute les livres de mon choix dans ta bibliothèque.

\- Ça marche, dis la petite mage en tendant la main.

\- Bien marché conclu, dit la mage chevalière en serrant cette main.

\- Oh ! Et les livres, qui t'intéresseront, sont dans l'étagère de la chambre d'ami, précisa la linguiste avec un sourire coquin.

A cela, la mage chevalière ne put répondre qu'avec un sourire. Puis préférant savourer son fraisier en toute tranquillité et récupérer ses frères, elle avança auprès des travailleurs.

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t'elle simplement avec autorité avant de prendre le gâteau et de partir précipitamment.

La bleutée vit que son homme, vêtu simplement d'un bermuda gris, marchait nonchalamment en sa direction. Elle souriait encore, son cœur battait tellement fort. Elle l'accueillit en ouvrant ses bras et en se pendant au cou du dragon slayer, non sans se tancer un instant, car elle savait que Gajeel n'appréciait guère ce genre de manifestation en publique. Mais à son grand étonnement, il répondit à l'étreinte. Puis il la souleva en plaçant un de ses bras puissants sous ses fesses, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme d'être à sa hauteur. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Tu as changé dragon ? S'étonna-t'elle.

\- Non, j'ai grandi, répondit-il.

Ils se souriaient, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Cette bulle qu'ils avaient déjà commencée à créer, il y avait quelques années de cela, mais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osée fermer afin d'avoir l'autre rien que pour lui, ils en étaient près à présent. N'était-ce pas incroyable ? Dix années, dont trois à ne pas parler de ce sentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et sept à ne plus se voir, et en une journée, tout avait changé radicalement. Lévy appelait cela l'effet Fairy Tail, un cataclysme et le soleil brillait deux fois plus tout de suite après. Elle se disait que peut-être étais-ce mieux d'avoir été séparés, car elle avait pu créer sa propre vie, devenir la femme qu'elle voulait, seule. Certes, il y avait ce fiasco qu'était son fiancé. Mais au fond, même s'il avait été un homme bien cela aurait été un fiasco. Elle n'en aimait qu'un, rien n'était plus sûr pour elle, il n'y avait plus de trouble, plus d'errance dans son coeur…uniquement cette certitude. Cependant, qu'il était commode qu'il fut un dragon tout de même, pensa-t'elle tandis qu'elle lui caressait le visage, car elle savait qu'il partageait entièrement ce sentiment. Peu de femmes pouvaient avoir cette certitude et elle en savourait d'autant plus sa chance. Elle avait toujours su prendre les choses du bon côté, gardant ainsi sa mine enjouée, mais elle devait avouée qu'en l'occurrence qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à voir les mauvais côtés, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait que sourire. Le brun mit fin au silence, regardant la belle dans les yeux…

\- Dis crevette ! Je devrais me méfier, t'es une vraie manipulatrice, dit-il.

\- Gihi, fit-elle imitant son amour afin de montrer sa sournoiserie. Je n'ai fait que donner à cinquante pauvres fraisiers un palais capable de les apprécier à leur juste valeur, ajouta-t'elle avec innocence.

\- T'as des projets pour ces trois jours alors ?

\- Eh bien ! dit-elle en regardant en l'air faisant mine de réfléchir. Devenir ta compagne pour toujours, proposa-t'elle.

\- Tsss…J'ai une idée, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il partit en direction du groupe portant toujours Lévy.

\- Eh la gamine ! Interpella-t'il Wendy sous le regard interrogateur de la bleutée. J'ai besoin toi…


	8. Conséquences

Bonjour,

Donc voici la fin de cette fiction,

attention lemon! long lemon !

* * *

Quelque part dans les montagnes fioriennes, une jeune femme au cheveux azur sac à dos sur les épaules, vêtue d'une manière sportwear avec ses chaussure de randonnée, son short marron court et son débardeur noir, arpentait tant bien que mal un sentier de montagne, suivant un homme grand et robuste à la chevelure ébène n'ayant ajouté à son bermuda qu'un sac en besace. Ils marchaient depuis deux heures déjà et il commençait à se faire tard, la lumière du jour s'atténuait peu à peu. _Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là ?_ Après leur courte conversation, le dragon slayer de fer alla voir Wendy, lui demandant de lui administrer troia en prévision de prise d'un transport avant peu. La mage céleste s'exécuta, elle avait pris très à cœur durant ces dernières années l'amélioration de ce sort qui servait de soin préventif et durant aussi plus longtemps, à l'image du d'un dentifrice deux en un contre les caries. Puis le brun avait intimé la bleutée de préparer un sac. Puis ils prirent un train, ils descendirent dans un village situé entre Crocus et Magnolia. Puis un brave homme les déposa avec sa charrette tractée par un suidé de grande taille plus près de leur destination qui était… Ça la linguiste l'ignorait totalement, elle n'insista pas à poser des questions. _À quoi bon ?_ Elle le connaissait, la seule recommandation qu'elle eut de la part du dragon fut un « embarque pas trop de conneries, on va marcher », elle remarqua aussi que le dragon slayer avait pris des vivres. Et pour marcher, ils marchaient, ils crapahutaient même au grand damne de la belle. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande randonneuse, en fait, elle n'avait jamais été grande tout court, ses petites jambes avaient du mal à suivre la cadence du grand ténébreux athlétique… Et il n'était vraiment pas du genre à ralentir son rythme…Non, d'un autre genre et la jeune femme le savait pertinemment et comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle le vit retourner sur ses pas pour la rejoindre. Sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoique ce fut, il s'accroupit et mit les mains sous ses petits genoux pour la porter sur son dos et se releva afin de continuer sa route. La jeune femme ne put que poser ses fines mains sur les épaules robustes du brun, soulagée tout de même de ne plus avoir à marcher.

\- T'es pratique pocket woman, taquina-t'il.

Elle tapa avec son petit poing le brun.

\- Je ne suis pas une pocket woman ! Râla-t'elle comme une petite fille boudeuse.

\- Gihi.

Elle sourit juste après, elle était toujours heureuse, elle ne savait pas où il allait mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé que c'était important pour le jeune homme. Son cœur n'en était que plus rempli de joie de constater qu'il voulait à tout pris partager quelque chose d'important à ses yeux avec elle. Le soleil était totalement coucher, les autres astres stellaires commencèrent à tapisser le grand voile noir de la nuit encore d'un bleu foncé, par chance la lune descendante paraissait encore bien pleine et éclairait de ses rayons blafards les lieux. Mais il faisait tout de même sombre puisque les arbres de la forêt cachaient la grande dame blanche.

\- Tu veux que je fasse de la lumière ? Proposa la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

\- Pas b'soins, crevette. J'vois dans le noir.

 _Oui, c'est vrai, il est nyctalope._ Qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour elle ! Elle mit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, ce dernier frémissait légèrement en sentant le souffle de la belle. Puis prise de tendresse, elle déposa un doux baiser.

-Arrête de me déconcentrer ! Ronchonna-t'il pour la forme.

Elle fit un petit gloussement, tandis que le dragon slayer ne pouvait retenir la commissure de ses lèvres de se soulever, dessinant ainsi ce fameux sourire en coin qui lui était propre. La bleutée laissa vagabonder ses pensées sur des sujets qui n'étaient que sans importances à ses yeux comme l'ancienne tignasse indomptée et volumineuse du dragon slayer, la passion pour les kiwis de Lily, ou bien ce drôle de personnage que pouvait être Mister Shoobidoo-bah. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle, jusqu'au moment où le ténébreux s'arrêta…

\- On y est crevette, annonça-t'il en se baissant pour qu'elle pût descendre.

Ils étaient dans une clairière parfaitement éclairée, vers l'amont de la montagne était installée une maison de bois sur pilotis en excellent état, des panneaux coulissants servaient de murs, protégés par l'appentis que créait le toit tout autour. Non loin de cette maison une rivière coulait ayant creusée grâce à l'érosion une piscine naturelle entourée de rochers plats en granites dans laquelle se déversait une petite cascade. Le cœur de Lévy bondissait dans sa poitrine face à ce sublime paysage.

\- C'est ici qu'on vit Lily et moi quand on part s'entraîner. J'avais envie…ben …tu vois quoi. Ajouta-t'il vaguement avec embarras.

Elle ne dit rien, ses mains contre sa poitrine, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec son beau sourire, irradiant de joie. Pendant un instant le dragon slayer perdit pied en la voyant, il se ressaisit, raclant sa gorge pour se redonner contenance.

\- J'vais ranger la bouffe et préparer le lit, informa-t'il.

\- Je peux t'aider, dit-elle.

\- Pas la peine, t'as qu'à prendre les trucs pour bouffer ce soir…

\- On mange près de la rivière, interrompit-elle enjouée.

\- Tu vas rien voir, dit-il.

\- Legenda Feu follet, clama-t'elle.

Des lumières de toutes les couleurs apparurent, volant dans les airs, le brun observa la nouvelle variante de la magie de la mage des mots, secrètement impressionné.

\- Tu ne le dit pas à Evergreen, elle pourrait en être jalouse, ria-t'elle.

Il ne dit rien, il lui sourit et partit en direction de la maison. Lévy partit auprès de la rivière une fois un rocher convenable trouvé, elle y déposa les affaires. Alors qu'elle admirait le point d'eau, une envie soudaine lui prit, elle s'approcha de la rivière et testa la température de l'eau avec sa main. Sa température était des plus agréables, elle devait provenir d'une source chaude. La bleutée ne résista pas plus longtemps, elle retira ses vêtements, hésitant un centième de seconde lorsqu'elle arriva à sa petite culotte et l'ôta à son tour. Elle pénétra ainsi nue dans l'eau douce de cette piscine creusée par l'usure des âges géologiques. Elle émit un long gémissement de soulagement dû à la sensation de relaxation que provoqua sa baignade improvisée. Puis elle constata que l'on pouvait voir la vallée en contrebas. Elle grimpa un peu sur un rocher, laissant la partie de son corps, jusqu'à la moitié de ses fesses rebondies, immergée, s'installant à plat ventre appuyée sur ses avant bras, elle admira la vue sublime. Elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle était elle-même l'objet d'un spectacle. Gajeel avait rejoint la rivière depuis peu, il resta figé à l'instant même où il la vit. Sur son rocher, éclairée par la lumière blanchâtre de la lune, les lucioles volant autour d'elle, l'eau sur sa peau les faisant miroiter, elle ressemblait aux fées ondines du temps jadis où les fées existaient encore. Il contemplait les différentes courbes qui composaient cette splendeur, allant de sa longue chevelure couleur du ciel un jour ensoleillé sillonnant le haut de son dos au creux dessinant une chute de rein l'invitant à des voyages dans un monde de luxure. Hypnotisé par cette vue, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant, il ne remarqua pas que l'on avait pris sur le fait. Il fallut un léger rire de la demoiselle pour l'extirper de cette vue. Elle le regardait, amusée par la réaction de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Gajeel qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me rejoindre ? S'indigna-t'elle faussement d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

Il déglutit et retira à son tour ses vêtements d'une manière assez rapide. C'était maintenant à elle de l'admirer. Oh ! Elle avait pu le voir avant, mais il était vrai que cette atmosphère offrait une tout autre perspective. Les lumières voltigeuses permettaient de mettre en valeur chacun de ses muscles avec un jeux d'ombre et de lumière. Elle profita de cet instant de tranquillité pour l'examiner et son jugement était sans réponse, il était magnifique, parfaitement sculpté, un corps en parfaite harmonie, un teint légèrement mâte en opposition avec sa blancheur rosissant, elle avait tellement fantasmé sur cet homme. Elle s'attarda sur sa virilité qui était des plus impressionnantes. Il n'était pas son premier certes, mais il aurait pu, il aurait dû, même, être son premier. Pourtant face à lui, à ce moment, elle se sentait à nouveau comme une vierge habitée d'une certaine appréhension de ne pas être capable de le satisfaire, qu'elle se résolut à ne pas montrer. Il s'approchait doucement d'elle, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. Sur son rocher, elle était plus haute qu'à son habitude. Dès qu'il fut à porter, elle frotta avec tendresse sur le torse du brun ses douces mains, commençant par ses abdominaux remontant progressivement à son cou musculeux et à sa nuque. Une main du ténébreux se plaça dans le creux du dos de la belle, tandis qu'il caressa sa joue de l'autre. Elle leva son visage tendant sa jolie bouche rose demandeuse à son homme. Il s'empara avec ses lèvres sauvagement, ils mettaient tous les deux tant d'ardeur dans ce baiser. La belle s'éleva frottant son corps frêle à celui du brun, il en profita pour empoigner un de ses seins fermes, elle s'agrippait aux cheveux de son homme, toute gémissante de gourmandise, approfondissant leur échange encore plus, jouant avec leurs lèvres et leurs langues. Il titilla son mamelon avec son pouce, palpant une fesse de son autre main. Il était un peu brusque dans ses gestes, mais elle ne niait pas qu'elle appréciait cela. Il aurait été trop doux cela ne lui aurait pas ressemblé, ce côté rustre la rassurait. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lorsqu'il arrivèrent à bout de souffle. La belle se mit à déposer des baisers sur le cou de son amant le suçant et mordant de temps à autre la peau, ses mains dessinaient à nouveau le corps de son homme. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il se laissait faire, savourant cette sensation d'être dorloté, lui qui avait l'habitude de tout prendre tout de suite. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce droit, le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle descendit ses lèvres brûlantes, mordilla les tétons de celui-ci, sous ses grognements et ses frissons. Mais elle devint beaucoup plus audacieuse lorsqu'elle prit de sa petite main la verge de son amant, le caressant, jouant du poignet. Elle hasarda son autre main entre les cuisses du brun, lui massant les testicules. Elle léchait son corps goûtant à sa peau étonnamment suave. Elle sentait son dragon trembler de plaisir, l'entendait jurer dans ses soupirs. Elle était tellement satisfaite de l'effet de sa torture, elle en souriait, fière de ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

\- Lévy…lâcha-t'il de sa voix rauque dans un gémissement.

Pour la première fois, il lui disait son prénom, non pas parce qu'elle était en danger, ou parce qu'il s'en voulait de quoique ce soit, non, il lâcha son prénom avec désir, avec luxure… Il l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet, sentant qu'il allait venir, il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer. Elle retira ses mains. Il la fit s'écarter un peu avant de s'emparer d'un de ses mamelons avec sa bouche, le léchant, le mordant, la belle émit des petits sons sensuels à cet assaut, s'agrippant à nouveau aux cheveux du brun. Puis il parcourut son ventre pour arriver à son entrejambe. Il s'assit dans l'eau, prenant les hanches de la douce qui se pencha en arrière appuyée sur ses mains à plat sur le rocher. Puis il mit les cuisses galbées de la mage sur ses épaules robustes avant de dévorer son intimité. La sensation de la langue du brun taquinant le clitoris de la bleutée lui fit perdre tout sens de la réalité, elle sentait naître un brasier de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. À ce moment, une légère brise alimenta ce feu à en faire pointer plus fort ses seins au point de lui donner une sensation de tiraillement. Elle frémissait de jouissance face au deux contacts, l'un profond et l'autre léger. La langue du dragon était agile, trop agile au goût de la mage qui se sentait avoir déjà un potentiel orgasme. Elle commença à émettre de petits non peu convaincants, car poussés par l'excitation, aux oreilles de son homme. Puis elle le supplia d'arrêté avant qu'elle parte, ce qui fit redoublé d'efforts son amant qu'elle réussit à traité de crétin entre deux gémissements profonds. Il sentait sa vulve gonflée, il sentait les muscles de la belle se crisper, il l'entendait hurler. Il tint avec force son bassin pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappât. Puis la jeune femme ne tenait plus elle jouit… Il se releva pour la serrer dans ses bras, la ramenant dans l'eau, assis tous les deux, il la sentait trembler à chaque caresse qu'il déposait.

\- T'es qu'un tricheur, murmura-t'elle alors qu'elle était blottie contre lui. Moi, j'ai arrêté…

\- Gihi. C'est ça, être une gentille fille ! se moqua-t'il.

Puis elle le regarda les yeux pleins d'amour…

\- Il est temps ? Demanda-t'elle avec envie.

Elle allait retirer ses cheveux de son cou, mais il ne la laissa pas continuer.

\- Pas ici, dit-il avec sérieux, dans le lit.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis son amant la souleva par les cuisses, pour se lever, ensuite, la portant alors qu'elle avait entouré la taille de son homme de ses jambes. Elle émit un petit gémissement lorsque son intimité toucha le sexe en érection de son homme. Il sortit de l'eau, ne se préoccupant pas de leurs affaires, il alla dans la pièce qui servait de chambre qui avait été ouverte. Un grand futon était disposé près du mur, avec couverture et oreillers. Il s'assit en tailleur la belle à califourchon sur lui. Il retira ses cheveux azur de son cou frêle, puis il balada sa bouche un instant, caressant avec ses dents.

\- Gajeel ! Râla Lévy qui trouvait qu'il mettait un temps infini.

Il sourit face à la frustration et l'impatience de la belle. Elle l'entendit rire, alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, elle sentit les crocs de son homme la mordre. Elle couina, s'accrochant à lui, tandis qu'il l'étreignait plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, Lévy se sentit étrange, toute chose et comme possédée par le désir, perdant tout sens commun. Elle se frottait doucement au dragon, puis elle sentit le sexe de celui-ci au bord de son antre, elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour le faire pénétrer en elle. Il était un peu plus gros que se dont elle avait l'habitude, elle évacua un soupire empli de luxure provenant du plus profond de son être. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, le ténébreux retira ses crocs, il haletait, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Elle vit la marque apparaître sur son cou ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais les pupilles de son dragon slayer étaient similaires à celle d'un animale sauvage sans conscience. Elle eut soudainement peur en voyant cela, le brun le sentit, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle le vit ainsi. Il était prêt à partir, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal…Mais elle lui caressa doucement la joue, lui fit une bise sur les lèvres…

-J'ai confiance en toi mon amour, lui murmura-t'elle avec bienveillance.

Il se calma un peu.

\- Allonge-toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il obéit bercé par sa voix et ses caresses. Elle balada ses mains sur le corps du brun, le chevauchant, puis elle commença à se mouvoir du bassin. Elle émit un râle dont le volume sonore augmentait à chaque déhanchement. Gajeel ouvrit les yeux regardant sa belle le dominer irradiant les rayons de la lune, prendre du plaisir et lui en donner, il vit sa jolie poitrine se mouvoir au rythme de sa danse. Il mit ses mains sur le corps frêle de la mage, attrapant ses hanches, la guidant pour aller plus profondément en elle. Les frottements de la vulve de la jeune femme accentuèrent le plaisir de celle-ci, elle se cambra en arrière laissant son homme bouger avec elle. Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle, puis la submergea, ses muscles se crispèrent tandis qu'elle fit ses derniers va et vient, elle hurla de jouissance. Elle tomba sur son dragon qui n'avait pas terminé, il l'embrassa sur la joue, sortit son sexe toujours gonflé. Il laissa la belle s'allonger sur le ventre tandis qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle, puis il caressa son dos, l'embrassa. Elle sentait le gland humide de son amant contre ses fesses. Il descendit ses mains dans de chaudes caresses qui la firent frémir et souleva le postérieur de la belle. Elle l'aida en se mettant à quatre patte, les fesses levées. Il se mit à genoux, lui saisit les hanches et la pénétra à nouveau, envoyant des grands coups de bassin. La jeune femme croyait que, pour elle, c'était fini, elle se trompait. Le plaisir revenait au grand galop avec plus de force, plus d'intensité, elle meurtrissait les oreillers en les empoignant avec force pour contenir ses cris.

\- Plus vite, ordonna-t'elle.

Il obtempéra, saccadant ses coups, augmentant sa cadence. La vision de Lévy devint floue, des larmes d'extase commençaient à sortir de ses yeux. Elle voulait tenir encore, bien que son amant émît de légers soupirs, il ne montrait aucunement qu'il approchait de son extase à lui. Mais il comprit qu'elle allait encore céder pour la troisième fois. Il s'arrêta un instant et massa le clitoris de la belle, elle râla…il trichait encore. Voyant la désapprobation de la bleutée et la sentant trembler de plaisir, il continua en reprenant ces coups de rein en posant l'autre main sur une fesse rebondie de la jeune femme, le côté menu de la mage des mots facilité grandement cette tâche. Elle cacha son visage dans les oreillers, elle allait céder, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle leva la tête et cria à nouveau tandis qu'elle étreignait le membre de son amant qui n'en avait toujours pas fini… Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle chut sur le matelas, il la retourna, malaxa ses seins, et la pénétra encore… Il souleva ses fesses tandis qu'elle ondulait du bassin pour essayer de suivre…Elle voulait qu'il jouisse... Il affichait son sourire en coin comme pour la défier. Il enfonça sa verge dans de puissants coups qui provoquait encore du plaisir chez la bleutée… _Ce n'est pas possible_ , se disait-elle. Elle empoigna les fesses musclées de son homme pour qu'il approfondisse encore et encore. Elle, son plaisir allait crescendo par rapport au dernier orgasme, elle pensait que son cœur allait exploser par overdose d'extase. Elle n'arrivait plus à empoigner son homme, ses muscles la quittaient, ou plutôt, elle quittait son corps. Il n'y avait plus que l'extase, elle frissonnait de manières convulsives, pleurant et criant à perdre haleine. Elle ne remarqua pas de l'homme en elle vivait le même phénomène, il grogna sous l'effet de sa jouissance, il attrapa les mains de sa belle et trembla avec elle dans ses derniers coups de rein. Durant un instant, il perdit connaissance alors qu'il se déversait en elle. Ils libéraient tous les deux leur plaisir dans une petite mort des plus chaudes et agréables… Ils étaient en nages, essoufflés, Levy était incapable de bouger. Le dragon slayer mit un petit moment avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Il attendit de reprendre des forces ainsi que son souffle avant de prendre la couverture pour se couvrir avec sa belle dans les bras. Celle-ci reprit un peu la maîtrise d'elle-même.

\- Waouh ! fit une mage des mots à court de mots pour le coup, ce qui fit légèrement rire le dragon.

Ils étaient encore frémissants tous les deux. Elle déglutit…

\- Quatre…souffla-t'elle.

\- Ouais, les travaux dans la journée, ça a dû me crever, chui pas en forme, dit-il pour frimer.

Elle tapa sur son torse avec encore moins de force que d'habitude…

\- Tsss…Crétin !

* * *

Un ans plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux azur portant une robe d'été rouge et un ruban noir avec une fleur rouge au cheveux, docteur en langues anciennes, accompagnée d'un exceed noir et d'un homme aux cheveux ébène portant un pantalon noir large et un débardeur vert, la dépassant de deux têtes, sortirent d'un train sur le quai de la gare de Magnolia, au grand soulagement de l'homme. Ils prirent leurs bagages, ceux qui leur restaient de leur vie à Crocus. Une jeune femme blonde se précipita dans les bras de la bleutée, la serrant.

\- Oh ! Du calme la bunnygirl ! râla l'homme.

\- Désolée, mais je suis tellement contente que vous rentriez définitivement, s'enthousiasma-t'elle.

\- Ce n'est rien Lu-cha, c'est juste que je suis un peu patraque, j'ai eu la nausée toute la matinée, à croire que le mal des transports est contagieux, rigola-t'elle.

Lucy regarda attentivement son amie.

\- Lévy-chan tu es…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le dragon slayer de fer lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

\- Je suis quoi Lu-chan ? Demanda la bleutée intriguée.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lily prit sa forme originelle pour porter les bagages et Gajeel prit ce qui restait.

\- Je peux en porter, dit la mage des mots.

\- C'est bon, crevette, va à la guilde, on vous rejoindra, dit-il.

\- Oui, Mira a organisé une fête avec un buffet pour votre retour, s'enjoua la mage aux clés.

Lévy suivit donc Lucy jusqu'à la guilde, la bonne humeur et la gaieté y régnait. Natsu tenait fièrement son fils, Mirajane était aidée par une petite fille à la chevelure nacrée. Cana…était pareille à elle-même avec un tonneau dans les bras…Bref une guilde pleine de vie. Ils accueillirent tous Lévy avec joie, les larmes aux yeux pour les plus sensibles. Puis la bleutée proposa son aide pour le repas, heureuse de revivre la convivialité dans laquelle elle avait grandi.

Plus tard, Gajeel et Lily furent revenus, tous s'attablèrent pour le repas de bienvenu, seulement il y avait un problème et Lévy semblait très gênée à en être rouge de honte, en réalité, elle aurait souhaité disparaitre en cet instant. Mirajane prit la parole…

\- Veuillez nous pardonner, mais nous n'avons plus de couverts, clama-t'elle.

\- Gajeel enfoiré ! Hurla l'assemblée.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Gajeel qui les a mangés, rectifia la barmaid toute excitée, mais Lévy !

\- Quoi ?! Crièrent les convives.

La bleutée n'osait regarder personne, elle gardait la tête baissée, puis elle sentit une main ferme sur son épaule, une main qu'elle connaissait bien. Le dragon slayer de fer était debout derrière elle lui souriant tendrement.

\- Eh les tarés ! Hurla-t'il. La famille va s'agrandir !

* * *

Quatre ans après le retour de la mage des mots à Magnolia, celle-ci avait fondé son école pour mage. Dans une maison aux pierres jaunes apparentes, plutôt grande et chaleureuse, avec un beau jardin dans lequel jouait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets bleus lui arrivant aux épaules, de grands yeux cuivrés entre le rouge et le marron avec des pupille fendues, une peau de porcelaine, portant une petite robe mauve et un ruban mauve avec une fleur noire, jouait avec un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts, vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge, d'un pantalon marron et d'une écharpe en écailles. Le visage de la petite reflétait de la malice, de l'intelligence et de la détermination. Il s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit une imposante silhouette arriver. Elle se précipita vers le nouveau venu, un homme à la chevelure ébène qui s'accroupit en la voyant. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de la petite, elle rigola à cause de la barbe de trois jours de l'homme qui la piquait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, clama-t'elle presque boudeuse, rappelant une certaine mage dans sa moue.

\- Chui parti que depuis ce matin mini crevette, rigola l'homme.

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'as manqué.

 _Toujours le dernier mot hein ?_ pensa-t'il amusé. Elle mit ses petits bras autour de son cou, il la souleva et partit en direction du groupe d'adultes qui étaient autour de la table. Parmi eux, il y avait une femme à la longue chevelure azur, rayonnante de bonheur, elle regardait les deux arrivant avec un magnifique sourire et les yeux remplis d'amour tout en caressant son ventre rond signe de l'arrivée proche d'un nouveau venu dans la famille…

* * *

Fin

* * *

Donc merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic,

merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, tous,

qu'ils n'hésitent pas à donner leur avis sur cette fin,

puisque c'est surtout grâce à eux qu'il y en a une.

Donc à dans une autre de mes fics... ou des vôtres...

A plus !


End file.
